thunderbirds next gen
by nee-nee obrien
Summary: so the boys have wives and kids but for one of the boys they are raising the kids on there own


Next gen tb fanfiction

I own no body except for the kiddos in the story and the boys wives fiancés or girlfriends and I don't own tintin or Fermat and no alan is not going out with tintin. Not related to any stories of mine

Who is with who and the kids? The ages of the kids are included

Scott- Madilyn kids: Lucile Sam Tracy age: 15 and Thomas James Tracy age: 10

Virgil- Hollie kids: lily Luna Tracy age: 8 and albus mars Tracy: 13

John-Mary kids: Alice Rosalie Tracy aged 9 and Nicolas Mathew Tracy aged: 5

Gordon- Katie kids: sonny Bella Tracy (girl) aged 4 and jasper Emmett Tracy (jet is his nickname because the initials are J.E.T) age: 12ss

Alan- Natalee (a/n Nat dies so it will be somebody else) kids: twins are: Luke Patrick Tracy and Leia esme Tracy (nickname is let as her initials spell L.E.T) age: 13 and Jefferson grant Tracy age: 12 and the newborn Jailisa Natalee Tracy

Tintin-Fermat (liked it better than Alan tintin yup like it better though alan is still friend with them) kids: Steven Edward Hackenbacker16 and the twins Dominic Casey Hackenbacker and Leigh Chantelle Hackenbacker 15

Story

John's pov

I walk into the school where Lucy tommy albus jasper Luke and Leia are as the others are too young and are doing home school until they are old enough to anyway I heard "UNCLE JOHN" Leia hugged me and I said "Leia Luke I am going up to five as soon as we get back your dad will be coming back later on 8 hours later

Alan's pov

I have a hot shower then I get changed I walk into the lounge room and I hear "dad" "hey Leia Luke and Jeff" "hey Alan" "hi Scott" "how was 5 alan" "fine dad" I reply then I am hugged by everyone and Leia says "watch our dance" we all move outside to the patio and there Nick turned on a song and the girls dance in sync to each other I clapped as Leia walks over to Dominic and he holds her hand and Lucy says "hey uncle alan" "yo" "dad said tomorrow you train me on three are we going to go up to space" "yes" I smile "oh Lucy do me a favour tell your dad he's training Leia on one and then your dad to tell virg that Luke is training on two" "fab uncle al" "where is my beautiful wife" "Nat is in the infirmary she tripped down the stairs because Gordon trip wired it you can go to her she'll be awake soon" "wait Gordon how dare you Gordon you hurt my wife I'm going to pound your face in" I see the girls get nick inside then I swing and I hear "dad please don't hurt him" then I fell into a heap and I started to sob and I feel dad hug me and he said "allie she is ok come on lets go see her" we walk in and I say "she was injured in a rescue" "yes son she's been in a coma for 4 weeks" tears fell from my face as I said "baby girl please if you can hear me wake up soon" I cried into dad and I hear people come in and then the heart monitor flat lined and they tried to save her but she was gone "allie baby boy I'm sorry we tried but Nat is meeting mom" Virgil said "but while you were gone she did give birth to a little girl and she named her Jailisa" "wait so the baby is ok I knew she was pregnant but I didn't know how far along she was please Nat come back I can't raise them without you" "oh allie she isn't coming back" "it's not fair dad it's just not fair" my baby was handed to me and Virgil said "the baby is 5 weeks old" "oh god she looks like Nat" Gordon took the baby as I sobbed into dad and dad said "oh my baby you are a young single parent who saves the world please do not do what I did" "dad I am 26 I me a Nat had the twins when we were 17 Jeff when we were 18 and Jailisa now I am 26" "alan pack things we are going to Tracy companies" "can I leave the twins here to be trained on everything except three and Jeff here to play with his cousins" "what about Jailisa" "jelly's coming" "her nickname is jelly" "yep" "ok pack things you need for the baby will only be gone a week" "ok" when we got there I said "dad I'm going to go to Nat's parents I need to tell them what happened" "ok son" I went there with Jailisa and I knocked on the door and Nat's mom came and she said "alan what happened" "can I come in I need to tell you something" "ok then alan come in" she said "where is Nat" "you know who we work for international rescue" "yes" "I was on 5 and I didn't know she was hurt what I am trying to say is well Nat died last night she was in a coma for 4 weeks and I am so sorry" "is that" "yes meet Jailisa she was born a week before the incident" I started to cry again "I'm sorry for crying" "it is only natural alan you lost your wife your kids lost their mom I lost my little girl" "jelly will never know her mom" "jelly?" "Jailisa nickname I promise when the kids are in New York you will see them" "alan thank you can I hold her" "sure" I hand her the baby and Nat's dad walks in and he said "alan?" "um your daughter was in an incident and she was in a coma for four weeks and well she died last night I was away so I did not know that our 4th child was born a week before or that she had slipped into a coma" "oh alan" "I was by her side when she passed" "oh alan that is tough" "the kids loved her our kids adore you two" "here alan" "thanks I have to go next time I'll come with them all" I leave I enter Tracy companies and as I enter Ana Marie says "oh alan I heard I'm so sorry oh who is this" "meet Jailisa" she started to cry it was the feed me cry "Ana-Marie please heat up a bottle" "sure alan" 2 minutes later the bottle was passed and she stopped crying and she was drinking her bottle "thanks" I said I finished feeding her I burped her and I went into dads office and he was talking and he said "ah Mr Mosley meet my youngest son with his youngest daughter Jailisa" "where is your wife" "dad I'm calling scooter I want to go home" "kay alan why" "I need to be with the kids" "ok allie but if I find out you've locked yourself in your room I will kick your butt" "ok" "alan it's ok to be upset but make sure not to abandon the kids" "ok dad I'll see you" "bye al"

Jeff's pov

Mr Mosely said "was it something I said" "no he just lost his wife she passed away last night" "oh Mr Tracy please sends my condolences" "I will" the next day I went home and leia said "grandpa dad gave me jelly and he has locked himself in his room" "oh no I was afraid of this give me jelly" "ok" I walked to his room and I said "allie" "what go away I'm busy" "doing what" "A.T lock company work" "let me in please" "no go away" I opened the door and saw he was doing work "allie baby come on please don't withdraw allie fight please I promise you're young you'll find another" "no I am not being disrespectful to her memory" "allie don't forget about her never forget about her when she was in the incident before she blacked out she said 'if I don't make it tell allie to be happy tell him he can get re-married ask Virgil he was there" "dad will you take care of the kids I want to go out with Scott or john" "how about both" "thanks dad" "welcome my baby" "maybe there is another waiting" "maybe" he took the baby and he said "my gorgeous baby" tears ran down his face as he cradled Jailisa close and she cooed

Alan's pov

I said "I'm going to take Lucy in 3 to show her the ropes and if you don't mind" "sure al" "thanks dad" "actually I'll do it Alan you and your brothers go have fun" "ok dad I need to shower" "ok alan" "wait will you take care of the baby tonight" "I would love nothing more Jailisa is a pretty baby" "I need to change her and bath her can you get onaha to prep a bottle it's almost feeding time and can you bring Jeff leia and Luke up" "ok alan" my kids walked in and said "grandpa said you needed us" "yes I'm sorry kids um I don't want to find a substitute mother for you but I've been told that she wants me to love again" "we know we were there" leia and Luke said and Luke said "dad you will always stay true to momma but we hate seeing you unhappy please dad if it makes us happy we'll be happy though of course leia and I will not call her mother and maybe not Jeff but Jailisa probs will and that's ok" "thanks I needed that" "dad Luke and I were wondering whether we could home school just so we can help with the younger ones and Jailisa" "I'll ask dad and see what he says" "thanks father" "but if I do go through with this you have to go back for 4 weeks every year for finals ok" "yes dad do you want me to bath jelly" "no go be with Dominic leia go have fun I'm going to bath and dress her feed her and dad will take care of Jeff and jelly tonight because uncle Scott uncle john and I are going out" "where" "main" "cool" I bath Jailisa clothe her onaha has the bottle and leia said "dad can I feed her please" "sure" "Luke and I want to go to school if you drop us off" "let me guess you want to show your friends your baby sister" "yep" "ok you go back in 3 days" "thanks"

3 days later

I am single still but me leia Luke Jeff Leigh Dominic tommy Lucy Steven albus and jasper all get on the plane I carry Jailisa in my arms and leia says "dad can I hold her" "careful though" "ok dad" somebody walks up and says "hey leia" "hey Tamara how are things" "good you" "my mother passed away last week my little sister was born 4 weeks before that" "she is cute what is her name" "Jailisa Natalee Tracy" there was a group around us and leia tickled jelly's foot and Jailisa giggled and she squealed in delight everyone was in awe then the headmaster said "Mr Tracy why are there people surrounding you again" "oh hello sir my kids wanted me to drop them off so they could show there baby sister to their friends" "oh wow she looks like Natalee" "dad, Luke take the baby" I heard her say the baby is gone instead leia is whispering "dad come back please listen to me comeback" "leia" "dad are you ok" "huh what oh yeah fine I'm going to talk with my dad later" "Mr Tracy is everything ok" "last week my wife died 5 weeks before that Jailisa was born" "oh I'm sorry" "kids I've got to go I'll see you" "dad I'll call later" "ok" I went home and sonny said "hi uncle al" "hey sonny bunny where is daddy" "in big room with bird" "which colour" "gween" "do you want to play carefully with jelly" "dada said not to play with food" "no Jailisa" "ok" I say Scott "please watch them" "ok why" "I need to talk with virg" "ok" I go to two's silo and Virgil said "was albus good" "yeah" "alan" "people asked where Nat is Luke took the baby whilst leia hugged me" "she looks like you but acts like her momma" "Luke looks like her but acts like me Jeff looks and acts like me and jelly looks like her" "yeah" tears slide down my cheeks and he said "allie" "I've not let you all see but I'm struggling with everything I have a mask my kids were going to be home schooled but they didn't want to" "alan listen we are going to main go get dressed" "ok virg" I get dressed and we head to main we head to a club and this young lady walks up and said "is one of you single" "my brother is but I am not" "what's your name" "alan Tracy" "is Jeff Tracy" "yes" "I heard you were married" "I am a widow with 4 kids" "how old are you" "30 with two teens and a baby"


End file.
